High performance aircraft, such as fighter jets, present special problems relating to the determination of flight information such as the aircrafts altitude during extreme rolls and pitches. In particular, during severe rolls and pitches of the aircraft, altimeters are prone to report an incorrect altitude of the aircraft to a pilot. The pilot will only receive valid altimeter information after the extreme roll or pitch has passed. However, a delay is encountered since the radar will have to change tracking from the incorrect altitude to the correct altitude.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a method of effectively dealing with incorrect data produced in response to a extreme maneuvers of the aircraft.